


One missing plushie

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babyhwa, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, caregiver! Hongjoong, little! Seonghwa, seonghwa loves his toothless plushie, seongjoong, smolhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Hongjoong didn’t expect to see Seonghwa’s room to be so messy when he walked inside.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 142





	One missing plushie

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend on the ATEEZ vlive board, this is a gift for you. (BTW thank you so much for the Jongho edit like jddjmdmsm I love it).
> 
> ALSO! I’m sorry it’s so short ;-;

Hongjoong’s jaw dropped when he walked into Seonghwa’s room, seeing the mess on the floor. The room was a mess. Toys, clothes, and so much more was scattered on the floor. There Seonghwa was, sitting in the middle of the room, with tears escaping his eyes. There was a reason for this mess, and Hongjoong was going to find out what. 

Hongjoong shuffled his way through the mess, trying not to step on a stray toy car. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Hongjoong said, picking up the little and carrying him to the bed. Once sitting, Seonghwa hid himself in Hongjoong’s chest, as Hongjoong rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“Toothless gone! Can’t find him!” He said, a slight lisp in his words. Hongjoong’s heart broke into pieces. Seonghwa loved that plushie a lot, for it was a gift from Hongjoong when he first found out about Seonghwa’s headspace. 

So that’s why the room was a mess and why his baby was so sad. His favorite plushie was missing. 

“Baby, appa will help you find toothless!” 

Seonghwa rubbed at his eyes before looking up at Hongjoong with stars glistening in his eyes. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong, hugging him tightly. 

“T’ank you appa!” 

Seonghwa got up from Hongjoong’s lap, walking with a slight wobble as he made his way to the living room, Hongjoong following behind. Hongjoong followed Seonghwa, helping him search through countless bins and drawers for his plushie (and also putting things back when they were taken out of place). To Seonghwa’s excitement, he found the plushie sitting on top of the dryer in the laundry room. 

Hongjoong was glad that it wasn’t in the machine when he had found it, otherwise a meltdown would have occurred. He had slipped it in the wash while Seonghwa was in dance practice so it would be clean for him when he got home, and was glad someone took it out for him while Hongjoong himself was doing some work of his own. 

Seonghwa hugged the plushie to his chest, before giving Hongjoong a small peck on the cheek. 

“Baby, now that we’ve found toothless, how about we go clean up the mess in your room?” Hongjoong inquired, Seonghwa blushed remembering the huge mess of toys he’d left in his room. 

“O..okie.” He said, running to the room and began tossing toys in the bins they were supposed to go. He may have been obsessed with cleaning while big, but little Seonghwa was a little messy sometimes. 

Seonghwa finished picking up everything from off the floor, and ran back to Hongjoong, climbing into his lap. 

The rest of the day, the two spent cuddling while watching some of Seonghwa’s favorite movies to watch in headspace. Hongjoong couldn’t have asked for anything more than his baby being happy.


End file.
